A Change in Fate
by hybridsoul0697
Summary: A short story about that one fateful night in Naruto's past, but what if that night was changed by one person?


A Change in Fate

**_Hi, everyone I'm back and the vacation has been fun for me...don't give me that look I had to train to have better story writing skills so without further ado...I own nothing of Naruto, except this story idea of it and if you guys could be so kind please leave reviews but no flames_**

Doing one of my favorite jutsu's to finally end my battle with literally a bang. I made the final hand signs and said "Wind Style: Tornado" and breathed out chakra releasing a powerful wind blast sending my opponent up in the air and then crashing to the ground. After he landed to the ground with a crash, the referee walked over to his body and checked his pulse then stood up and said at the top of his lungs " The battle has been decided and your winner is: Kenji Asuka" and the crowd was roaring with applaud and I smiled widely and waved at the crowd searching for my old teacher, but I didn't see which was probably for a good reason so I just kept waving until I was ushered out of the stadium so that I can receive my jounin vest and medical treatment.

After I was released from the hospital, I shunsuied over to my old teacher's house, once I was at the front door I could hear a couple of people talking so I knocked on the door to get their attention. After waiting a couple of minutes, the door was opened by a woman with long, red hair and a big stomach showing that she was far along in her pregnancy, smiled at me and let me inside the house. I took off my shoes and walked silently towards the living room, once in the threshold to the living room and hid behind the wall preparing to surprise attack my teacher.

After waiting for a couple of moments more I was about to pounce until I heard a familiar voice behind me say, "Still trying to surprise attack me Kenji?" and my eyes went wide and I jumped up and almost fell on my butt, turning forward I looked at the person and saw him, my blonde haired, blue-eyed Hokage of a teacher, Minato Namikaze. "H-how did you?" I said towards him and he just laughed and said "You really think you can sneak attack your-"he stopped his sentence noticing my new vest which made him smile saying "Well then I see that you are now a jounin" I smiled and said "Yep and remember what you said you'd give me if I became one?" he looked at me and smiled big saying "I remember and I hold to my word" and with that we shunsuied to the training grounds after we told the red haired woman, Kushina Uzumaki, where we were going.

Once we were at the training grounds Minato said "Alright now as you know this technique requires the ability to control your chakra" I nodded and he continued "I already know that you know chakra control so I'll cut to the chase, the point of this technique is to expel your chakra into your hand and it should form an orb-like structure" so I held out my hand and concentrated the flow of my chakra into my palm and after a couple of minutes, I felt a swirling power in my hand and when I finally looked at my hand I saw the orb-like structure then I looked at Minato and saw that he was smiling and he said "Now you have learned the Rasengan and as a little note the more chakra you put into your hand, the bigger it grows" nodding my head I canceled the technique and then an Anbu appeared next to Minato and whispered something in his ear which made Minato grow shocked and soon the Anbu disappeared and Minato said "Kenji, I'll need your help so follow me" with that he shunsuied away with me close behind him and finally we stopped outside an abandoned building as the sun was setting, we walked inside and into a room where there was a couple of doctor Anbu agents and Kushina, who looked like she was in enormous pain, Minato quickly ran to her side and he said in a commanding voice, "Kenji, I need you to stay outside and make sure that no one comes in here" nodding my head, I went outside and stood there and all I could hear inside was Kushina screaming until finally I heard a baby crying which made me stand even more on guard and finally I heard footsteps so I pulled out a kunai and took a stance and a man with a black cloak appeared with what seemed to be a mask on his face "Stop right where you are" I said and the man did, but then he said "If you value your life, then step aside now" I didn't move one inch and the suddenly the man faded through the ground, which surprised me so I stood with my kunai in hand waiting on him to appear until I felt something hit my side and sent me flying, but I landed on my feet and saw the it was the masked man and I ran towards him trying to stab him but the weapon simply passed through him, but after trying to cut him for what seemed to be the hundredth time and he simply grabbed my vest and punched me in the stomach, knocking me out.

I woke up to the sound of an explosion and I saw Minato land in the grass and I ran over to him and said "Minato what happened?" He looked at me and said "Just follow me and I'll tell you on the way" and we both shunsuied away to a building where Minato put his newborn son in my arms and said "Hold Naruto until I return" and he shunsuied away and I stood there holding baby Naruto, who seemed to not cry while I held him in my arms, and moments later Minato returned with Kushina in his arms and he layed the woman on the bed and then I layed Naruto next to her which made her smile a weak smile. Minato then turned to me and said "Now I'll need your help even further" "How so Mina- I mean Fourth Hokage?" I said, he walked over to where his Hokage cloak was and put it on saying "I'm going after the man who unsealed the Kyuubi and you can stay where the Kyuubi is attacking I'll come soon after I defeat him" I nodded and we both shunsuied into different directions.

Once I made it to where the Kyuubi was, I started attacking the Kyuubi head-on with the huge amount of chakra I was born with and after the Kyuubi was pushed back, the demon tilted its head back and charged its attack and fired the blast towards The Hokage Mountain, but it was stopped by a power I knew all too well and after the attack was dispersed, there was a puff of smoke and a giant frog appeared and jumped towards the clearing. Once there another puff of smoke and the frog disappeared and once the dust cleared, the Hokage stood there with Naruto in his arms and he walked to me and handed the baby to me and after a couple of quick hand signs an alter appeared and he took Naruto from me and said "Since Kushina is too weak to have the Kyuubi resealed inside of her, I'm going to use the Shinigami Jutsu to seal half the Kyuubi in me and the other half in Naruto" "You fight the Kyuubi to distract it and I'll seal its power" The Hokage seemed to like the plan so he summoned the giant frog again and then started distracting the Kyuubi.

I walked up to the alter and started the jutsu and after what seemed like a long time, I made one final hand sign and the Shinigami appeared and as payment I gave most of my chakra and then he started to seal the Kyuubi first half of its power into Minato and just before all of its power sealed into Naruto, the nine-tails thrusted its claws toward him in attempt to kill the baby but I did the one thing that I knew would stop the claw from hitting Naruto, I jumped between the claw and Naruto which made the claw pierce through my body. After the sealing was complete, the claw retracted and disappeared inside on Naruto and my body fell to the ground bloody and I was slowly dying. I layed in the grass and the wind started blowing as I cough up some blood, I hear Minato running towards me along with a couple of medical ninja with him and while they worked on trying to stop the bleeding, which I knew they wouldn't be able to do, I said to Minato "What a day huh?" Minato looked at me and said "Yeah this was quiet a day now stop talking and let them heal your wound" I smiled and said "Minato you know they won't be able to stop the blood in time to save me from dying" "Don't say that!" I heard another voice say so I looked over to see it was Kushina and she looked like she was on the verge of crying as she ran towards me and Minato "Don't die Kenji, please!" I heard her say as tears started falling from her face and on to my cheek "P-please don't" she said now sobbing loudly and soon the world started fading to black as I heard Minato say "Take care on the other side, my student" and finally the world went completely black.

_**If I should continue this then please leave some reviews or follow it so please review and/or follow. Thank you all :)**_


End file.
